


Apart

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Treat, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: At some point in Prompto's visits, he always asks, "You doing okay?"





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



At some point in Prompto's visits, he always asks, "You doing okay?" He's nonchalant, so it takes Ignis a while to realize Prompto's terrified.

He loathes prevarication. "Why do you keep asking?"

Prompto sucks in a breath, makes an unseen gesture. "We lost Noct. And now we're losing you, too. Gladio says you're a big boy and can dump us if you want, but... You guys never gave up on me. I'm returning the favor."

"No one's been 'dumped'." He can't help sounding tetchy.

A tentative touch. "So come home." Prompto swallows. "Noct needs you later. We need you now."


End file.
